This invention relates to the general field of interior decorating, and particularly to a new and improved picture frame in which several pictures may be simultaneously displayed in an artistic arrangement adapted for use as a versatile decorative accent alone or in combination with other elements such, for example, as plants, flowers or figurines.
Pictures are used widely in interior decoration both as accents and as foci of interest. They are traditionally displayed in frames, and frequently several related pictures are suitably displayed in a single frame, where they are all arranged in a single plane. It is also known to mount a pair of pictures in a combination frame resembling an open book, or to use plural pictures in separate easels on a common surface as a decorative unity, often reinforced or accented by plants, figurines, and similar items.